


Fun Things

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: He was looking at her a little surprised. He didn’t expect this at all and that’s what she wanted. “I’m pleasantly surprised.” Loki said with a smirk. Faye started blushing. “Let’s see if you like this as much as I think you will.”





	Fun Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine giving Loki a blowjob for the first time. After hitting his climax, he looks at you with a smirk. He’s pleasantly surprised by what you just did._

_Imagine Loki eating you out for the first time. When you’ve hit your climax, Loki looks at you with a smirk. Realizing what he just did makes you blush._

_Imagine Loki being bottom for the first time._

* * *

Slowly waking up, Faye felt a sensation inside of her. “I need you…” Loki whispered in her ear as he moved his hand between her legs. Faye could feel his long, slender fingers inside of her and grabbed his hand. Not to stop him. She was holding it in place to keep him going. Knowing that she was awake now, Loki started kissing her neck. “Let me love you…” Loki whispered in her ear and continued kissing her. It all turned her on. The sensation it caused made Faye loosen her grip on Loki’s hand and she turned to face him. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. He entered her slowly and made her moan. He quickly turned her into a moaning mess and with every thrust Faye felt how soaking wet she was. Loki’s length filled her up completely and Faye loved feeling him inside of her. It made her needy as he pulled back and the way she moaned gave it away. Faye enjoyed the sensation it all caused and she knew Loki was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Sharing heated kisses in between moans, they lost themselves completely in the moment. It didn’t take long for Faye to feel a sensation building up that made her even needier to feel Loki. As the climax hit her she grabbed onto the pillows and felt how her body tensed up completely. Moaning uncontrollably herself, she heard Loki starting to moan into the pillow as his climax hit and he released himself inside of her.

As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, feeling how Loki’s hand wandered over her body and held her close. “Good morning, my love.” he said, as he broke their kiss and kissed her on the forehead. “Good morning.” she replied with a smile. “You love waking up like this.” Loki said. “It’s fun.” Faye replied, still enjoying the after effects of it all. She loved morning sex. A smirk was spreading on Loki’s face as she said it. “Perfect. We will have plenty of time to have more fun like this.” he said, giving her a kiss. Loki’s hand still wandered her body and she loved the feeling of his long, slender fingers tracing her skin. After lying like that for a little while, Loki pulled her closer and looked at her. Faye noticed a mischievous look on his face. “I want to try new things.” Loki explained. “If that’s okay with you?” he asked her. Faye didn’t know what to say or do. She just started imagining things. Loki noticed that she was blushing. “Is that a yes?” he asked. Faye lightly nodded. Loki smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking it, he looked at her. “I don’t want to know what you’re thinking of. Just do it and we will see what it’s like.” he said with a smirk.

After enjoying the moment for a little while longer, Faye and Loki got ready to start the day. Faye tidied up the bathroom as Loki started practicing his magic. When Faye was done, she sat down on Loki’s bed and watched him as he tried out new spells. Loki swiftly performed one spell after another and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Faye got up and made her way to the kitchens. As she returned, Loki closed his books and put them away in his library. Faye put the plates down on the table on his balcony and poured in two chalices with the water she got from the kitchens too. As she wanted to sit down, Loki grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Giving in to the kiss, Faye felt how he held her close. Stolen kisses like this were fun and spontaneous. Breaking the kiss, Loki smiled at her and let go. Sitting down, they had their lunch and just enjoyed the moment. From time to time they shared a look and a smile. The sun was shining and the view was amazing as always. After finishing lunch and returning their plates to the kitchens, Loki and Faye went on their way to the royal library. They would be there for a few hours, like always.

As they walked in, the librarian greeted them. “Prince Loki. Faye.” he said. “We will be in the small room.” Loki replied. “If you need help, I’m right here.” the librarian said, as he made his way through the library. “Okay, let’s find some books.” Loki said with a smile, looking at Faye. Faye smiled back and disappeared into the library. Loki walked up to a shelf and started his process of picking out books. Scanning titles, back covers, state the book was in. If a book had been read a lot, there was a chance it was good. After a while Loki picked out a staple of books himself and went back to the room. Not long after, Faye walked in. Faye picked out a book and sat down in the sofa. Loki picked out a book himself and sat down next to Faye. After reading a few books, Loki and Faye started picking out books to read on reading sessions. They scanned the titles again and read the back covers again. As they put back the books they had read and walked up to the librarian with a staple, a few hours had gone by. Now, they would return to Loki’s chambers and have a reading session. There was still some time before dinner and Loki had other plans.

Walking into his chambers, Loki grabbed Faye by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave into the kiss as he held her close. This wasn’t going to be just a stolen kiss. Loki pulled Faye’s legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed. Putting Faye down on it, he swiftly undressed himself up to his shorts and got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki let his hand wander her body. Breaking their kiss, Faye looked at him with a smirk and got on top of him. His plans would have to wait. As she was sitting up, Loki folded his hands behind his head and looked at her. “What’s the plan, my love?” he asked Faye. He knew she had something on her mind, he just didn’t know what. The mischievous look on her face turned him on. She was letting go of all the shyness and innocence. Who knew what she had in mind? Faye didn’t say a word and leaned in for a kiss. Breaking it, she let her hand wander his body. As she was sliding a hand down his chest and abs, Loki felt how it turned him on. Faye’s hand got to his stomach and ended up at his shorts. Loki didn’t stop her. He wanted to know what she was up to. His boner showed in his shorts and Faye looked at it with a smirk. As she lifted up his shorts and had a look at his boner, she slid in her hand and grabbed it. Stroking it, Loki let out a moan and noticed a smile on Faye’s face.

As Faye sat down between Loki’s legs and took off his shorts, she looked at his boner and smiled. It was throbbing and Faye didn’t want to wait any longer to get a taste of it. Grabbing his length as she lay down, she licked the top. Loki’s body twitched. As she continued licking it, she tasted him and took him into her mouth deeper. Loki moaned and his body twitched as she moved her hand up and down his length, while sucking it. She loved feeling it throb inside of her mouth. She loved feeling his length sliding in and out of her mouth. She loved feeling the hardness of it when moving her hand up and down. Loki’s breathing fastened as Faye continued sucking his length while moving her hand. With a hand gently caressing her hair, Loki moaned and Faye enjoyed having him like this. Faster, slower, no sucking. As his climax hit him, Loki moaned uncontrollably and grabbed onto the pillow. Keeping her head in place with his other hand, Faye couldn’t pull away. She didn’t mind. She swallowed every last drop of it and looked at Loki as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. He was looking at her a little surprised. He didn’t expect this at all and that’s what she wanted. Faye licked his length as she pulled away and wiped off her lips with a smirk. Loki smiled at her as she lay down next to him and he pulled the covers over them. “That was delightful.” he said, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled up with him. Loki held Faye close and caressed her cheek. “I’m pleasantly surprised.” he said with a smirk. Faye started blushing. After lying like that for a little while, Loki pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her. “Let’s see if you like this as much as I think you will.” he said with a smirk.

Faye just looked at him as she surrendered herself to him completely. Loki started kissing her neck and would lightly bite it every few kisses. Moving downwards, he kissed her breasts and let his tongue roam freely. It made Faye moan. Loki smirked and just continued licking them. Moving further downwards, Loki kissed her stomach. Caressing Faye’s warm and soft skin with his fingers, he lay down between her legs and spread them a little. Kissing her thighs, he moved upwards until he reached the place he wanted to explore next. Taking off her panties as he sat up, Loki looked at the patch of black, curly hair and smiled. He knew what he would find if he spread her legs even further. As he did and lay down, Loki smirked and slid a finger between her legs. Feeling how wet she was, Loki grabbed her legs and dived into her sweetness. Faye was soaking wet and Loki tasted her every time he let his tongue roam freely. He loved her taste. Exploring every part of the sweetness, Loki felt how Faye’s body twitched and knew that he had found her sensitive spot. He wondered how long it would take him to get her to reach her climax like this. As he continued licking her sensitive spot, Faye kept moaning and Loki noticed that her breathing fastened.

Loki was driving her crazy. He was letting his tongue roam freely between her legs and one of his hands wandered her body. Feeling his wet, warm tongue licking her sensitive spot made her moan. Feeling his cold hands on her body made her realize how hot she was. The sensation it all caused, was building up fast and Faye started moaning desperately. Intertwining her fingers with Loki’s, she knew it wasn’t going to take long for her to reach her climax. It hit her hard. Faye grabbed onto the pillows and started moaning uncontrollably, as her body tensed up completely. Pulling away from Loki, involuntarily, he grabbed her to keep her in place. He didn’t stop licking her. It made the climax last longer and Faye felt all of her energy seeping out of her as it went on. When the sensation finally faded away, Faye found her breath again and let out a sigh of exhaustion. She felt how Loki slid a finger between her legs and looked at him as he licked it while sitting up. As he lay down next to her and pulled her in for a kiss, Faye noticed the way her legs were trembling. Loki noticed it too. The smirk on his face gave it away. It was making her blush. All of it was making her blush. “That was delicious.” Loki said. Faye was so flustered that she didn’t know what to say. Pulling her in for another kiss, he held her close. Faye tasted herself. No wonder he liked doing that. It tasted good.

After lying like that for a little while, Faye sighed. “It’s time for dinner.” she said. “I just had dinner.” Loki replied with a smirk. Faye looked at him and giggled. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and Faye gave into it, before letting go and getting up. “I have to go get dinner.” Faye said as she got dressed and stepped out of his chambers. Loki stayed in bed for a little while longer. The after effects of his climax still lingered on. Having her go down on him was simply delightful. He loved feeling Faye like that. He loved seeing her enjoy doing it. Loki knew that Faye’s legs would still be trembling from the after effects of her climax too. Going down on her was delicious. He loved tasting her. He enjoyed doing it. Just thinking of it turned him on again. Loki got up to stop it and got dressed. He made up his bed and looked outside. As Faye returned with dinner, Loki looked at her and couldn’t help but smile. Faye noticed him looking and smiled back. Sitting down, they had dinner and just enjoyed the moment. From time to time they shared a look and a smile. Having returned their plates to the kitchens, Faye and Loki went on their way to the stables. Faye loved going on trips like this. She couldn’t help but smile when Loki pulled her op to sit in front of her and got Vidar to walk. Loki was leading his horse further and further away from the palace, and time went by. “This is it.” he said, stopping Vidar from walking. Faye loved the spot his picked this time. Loki always picked perfect spots to watch the sunset from. It always had trees to sit under and grass to sit on. Depending on which part of Asgard it was, it had flowers or streams. Faye loved visiting spots like this.

Loki got of his horse and helped Faye to get down. Faye walked over to the trees and looked at the sky.  The sunset was simply breathtaking from where she was standing. Faye and Loki were always wearing cloaks with hoods as they went on trips. They didn’t want anyone to know who they were. As they got to one of Loki’s spots they knew no one would notice them. He always picked spots away from everything. Putting down her hood, Faye enjoyed the light breeze in the air. Loki gave Vidar a spot to graze on, put down his hood and sat down under one of the trees. His cloak, which was long, served as a blanket to sit on. As he pulled Faye to sit on his lap, she looked at him and smiled. Loki kissed her and held her close as Faye gave into the kiss. This was the only moment, away from the palace and Loki’s chambers, that they got to express their love without having to worry that someone would find out. They enjoyed every second of watching the sunset and just spending time together. As the last light of the sun disappeared, Loki and Faye got up to start the trip back to the palace. Pulling Faye up to sit in front of him, Loki got Vidar to start walking and led him back to the palace. Time went by and before they knew it, they arrived at the stables. After taking care of Vidar together, they returned to Loki’s chambers.

Walking in after Faye, Loki grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave into the kiss as he held her close. This wasn’t going to be just a stolen kiss either. Loki pulled Faye’s legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed. Putting her down on it, he swiftly undressed himself. Faye took off her panties and looked at him as he got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki let his hand wander her body. Breaking their kiss, Faye looked at him with a smirk and pushed him off of her. “What’s the plan this time, my love?” Loki asked. He knew she had something on her mind, he just didn’t know what. She let go of all the shyness and innocence again. If it was as pleasant as last time, Loki wouldn’t stop her. He liked knowing that Faye had things like that in mind and it’s exactly what he wanted. Not saying a word, Faye got on top of him and sat up. Loki loved the view she was providing him with. He let his gaze wander her body and noticed the effect is was having on him. Her long, black hair draped over her shoulders, her breasts, her curves. Loki loved every part of her body. Faye looked at him with a mischievous smile and slid down on his boner. Loki gasped for air as his length filled up Faye completely. He felt her wetness and moaned from the sensation it caused.

Faye looked at Loki as he let out a moan and smiled. She started moving her hips back and forth, and felt the sensation it caused. She loved feeling his length deep inside of her like this and moaned. Trying to find a way to support herself, she put her hands on Loki’s chest and started moving a little faster. Loki surrendered himself to Faye completely. He grabbed onto the pillows and turned into a moaning mess. Feeling his length move inside of her, made her moan and it caused a sensation that made her want to keep going. It was exhausting. When she paused for a little while to catch her breath, Faye leaned in for a kiss. Loki gave into it and smiled as she broke the kiss to sit back up again. As she felt how his length slid back in completely and started moving again, Loki put his hands on her body and started caressing it. Her breasts, hips, legs. Faye loved feeling his hands on her. Loki’s face gave away that he loved it too. Faye smiled at him and moved a little faster. Loki was a moaning mess, grabbing onto the pillows again and Faye noticed his breathing fastened as she kept going. A sensation was building up inside of her and she moaned as she was close to hitting her climax. Pausing again, Faye leaned in for a kiss and noticed the look on Loki’s face. He gave into their kiss in a way that let Faye know that he wanted to be deep inside of her and that he was close to hitting his climax too.

It didn’t take Faye long to hit her climax as she slid back onto his boner completely and started moving back and forth again, hands on his chest. With Loki inside of her, she felt how her body tensed up completely. Loki grabbed her hips and held her down as his climax hit him too. Moaning uncontrollably, Loki released himself inside of her. Feeling the sensation fade away, Faye looked at Loki and noticed a smile on his face. Leaning in for a kiss, Faye felt Loki’s length sliding out of her and the wetness dripping out. She didn’t mind. Loki gave into the kiss and lay her down next to him, holding her close. Pulling the covers over them and looking at her, he smiled. “That was a pleasant surprise, my love. And a plan I had myself.” Loki said with a smirk. Faye couldn’t help but giggle and blush. “We will try more things like that on my next day off. If that’s okay with you?” he asked. Faye didn’t say a word and just started imagining things again. It made her blush. “I take that as a yes.” Loki said, pulling her in for kiss. Faye gave into it and enjoyed the moment. It definitely was a fun day off and she couldn’t wait for the next one.


End file.
